1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal in which the use of a terminal is implemented in more consideration of user's convenience and a control method thereof. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal for transmitting and receiving data using a wireless communication module and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Terminals can be classified into two types, such as a mobile or portable terminal and a stationary terminal based on its mobility. Furthermore, the mobile terminal can be further classified into two types, such as a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal based on whether or not it can be directly carried by a user.
The functionality of the mobile terminal has been diversified. For example, there are functions of data and voice communication, photo capture and video capture through a camera, voice recording, music file reproduction through a speaker system, and displaying an image or video on the display unit. Some terminals may additionally perform an electronic game play function or perform a multimedia play function. In particular, recent terminals may receive multicast signals for providing video contents such as broadcasts, videos, television programs, or the like.
As it becomes multifunctional, for example, such a terminal is allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player. In order to support and enhance the functions of the terminal, the improvement of structural or software elements of the terminal may be taken into consideration.
A mobile terminal may be extended to a wearable device that can be worn on a human body beyond a dimension that it is mainly used on a user's hand by holding it. The wearable device may include a smart watch, smart glasses, a head mounted display, and the like.
A smart phone or tablet PC may be conveniently used using a touch means such as a finger, a touch pen or the like, but also have inconvenience in which it should be carried in a pocket or bag or carried by holding it on his or her hand.
On the contrary, a wearable device can be more easily carried than a smart phone or table PC since it can be worn on his or her wrist or worn like glasses. However, in case of a wearable device, it is worn on a user's body and thus has a relatively small size of touch screen for displaying visual information, thereby limiting the type and amount of visual information displayed on the touch screen. Furthermore, it has a small area to which a touch can be applied, thereby causing difficulty in manipulating the wearable device using a touch.